super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
A Celebration of Life
''"I am getting too old for this crap" ''- Samus A Celebration of Life is a mission created by ShadowEX. It was an event mission where player characters could celebrate the third year anniversary of the site's creation. Cast Player Characters ''' A.I.M. Amaterasu Banjo & Kazooie Blue Toad Cynder Dark Link Dr. Wily Jack Brothers Knight Man Krexix Midna Minato Ariasto Mr. Game & Watch Onaga Quote Ragna Ridley Shadow the Hedgehog Skeith Vector the Crocodile Waluigi Zero '''Non-Player Characters Black Shadow Dr. Eggman E Gadd Mario Samus Sonic Mission Briefing "The Life Sphere is celebrating a special occasion today. It's three year anniversary of its creation! Surviving three years on the desolate planet of Li and still going strong. Samus, Mario, and Sonic will be attending this festival known as The Festival of Life which will include live music from the Piantas, games from Tingle and friends, and special delicacies from our Toad chefs. To end the night there will be lots of fireworks provided by Kamek and her magic apprentices. There will be a special announcement by the mighty three; Samus, Mario, and Sonic regarding the future of The Life Sphere that you don't want to miss, and be rewarded for just participating! ''Mix, mingle, form friendships, and most of all, enjoy yourselves! ''Everyone is going to go, so why not you too? And yes, even Banjo and Kazooie will be present! Keep in mind to all you baddies attending, that no criminal activity will be tolerated for the entire Police HQ will be on duty. Let's embrace life, and celebrate together!" - Ominous Narrator Plot The festival celebrating the successes of the Life Sphere went on without a hitch. The heroes and civilians of the Life Sphere spent their time mingling, playing tennis, playing card games, and generally relaxing with a nice drink instead of worrying about extinction and diseases. It was a much needed break after all that had happened. In the meantime, the Leaders were prepping themselves to make a speech of some sort. No one knew what it was at the time, but it was generally assumed to be some big speech to lift their spirits during this celebration after such dark times. Mario and Sonic spent the time arguing, as they tended to do. The three eventually came to an agreement and they stepped out onto the stage in order to deliver their speech, all three of them together. The speech began as a promising one, Samus stating that peace would soon be upon them. They apparently found an ally in the wastelands of Li, and it was Black Shadow. The events in The Fruitless Endeavor had not reached many of the citizens, but the leaders knew what had taken place and began to negotiate with Black Shadow. The black bull himself stepped out onto the stage delivering this speech: "My name is Black Shadow, and you, ALL of you will obey, for I am the one who takes credit for your puny presence on this planet. I had a little help in doing so, but the kind of aid I received in this diabolical plan will remain secret. Of course all of you are asking why. Simple really, equality. No more good guys beating bad guys, no more one soul having more power than the other. With the magic of the Starvia matter we can ALL share the same wealth of power. Just think, no more competing with one another, no more bashing each other's brains into trophies for a kick, we can all be as one together! AH HAHA the concept is so miraculous even I cannot fathom it to this day!" Naturally, it turns out letting the man in charge of the Starvia into the Life Sphere was a bad idea. Black Shadow began to summon clouds of Starvia over the audience and Samus attempted to stop him before he could infect anyone. He withdrew his clouds and posed his agreement with the three leaders. So long as the citizens of the Life Sphere stayed within the dome, they would be safe from his influence. Should they break the contract, Black Shadow would not hold back. Before anyone in the audience could object to the terms, Black Shadow and the three leaders disappeared within a vortex of blackness. Civilians began to scurry about and a full on panic induced considering that nobody knew what to do. Some tried to pull the people together, but none worked nearly as when E Gadd walked onto the stage. Being Mario’s chancellor, he was capable of taking the position as leader and call for a dictatorship. He told the citizens to return to their duties and that anyone willing to track down Black Shadow should visit him at a later date. Dr. Eggman was quick to wander onto the scene and discussed the possibility of upgrading the Life Sphere’s defense systems right then and there. E Gadd accepted the terms, but they went off together to discuss the changes in private. Community Effect This thread set forth the plot line where the Life Sphere's leaders were kidnapped, which continued for the next couple of years. Due to Shadow's leave of the site, A Celebration of Life was highly debated on whether or not it should remain in continuity with the rest of the site. Originally, it was taken out of continuity, but due to an error with the polls, it was placed back into continuity later on and the thread known as The Fruitless Endeavor was made in order to fit it back into continuity with the direction that Mr. Game & Watch had pulled the site into. References Mission Log Mission Thread Category:Mission